The non-sleeping sleepover
by eleventiredgays
Summary: Kumiko and Reina do a sleepover while being in a happy relationship. NSFW.


Reina clicked the back of her pen as she watched Kumiko. She thought her girlfriend was absolutely adorable, getting all caught up in her work like this. A smile danced around the corners of her mouth as she clicked again.

Kumiko had been concentrating indeed, she needed to get this work done. After that, time enough for Reina. She was glad Reina invited her to her house, it was peaceful while at her own household Mamiko was making loud noises as she picked her things for her new home.

She frowned. This question was harder than she thought. She bit the back of her pen and glanced at Reina. She was surprised to catch the girl staring at her. Kumiko grinned. " Are you liking what you're seeing?"

Reina blushed slightly and looked away for a second before a smile appeared. " I'm liking what I'm seeing." She said as she moved closer to Kumiko. Their arms, a few inches apart. Kumiko smiled, blushing as well. " Anyway, enough with the cuteness for now. Do you get this question?"

" Kumiko, the teachers talked about this a week ago, how did you already forget it?" Reina asked while raising a brow. Kumiko remembered now. " Geh." She muttered as she quickly started to write her answer down. Reina chuckled. " You got that one wrong." She then pointed out.

Kumiko frowned. " I don't see the mistake." She stated as she looked at Reina. Reina sighed and moved closer again, leaning half over Kumiko's arm, slightly pressing her breast against the girl. Kumiko felt her cheeks grow hot but Reina didn't seem to notice it.

"—and that is how you figure out the answer." Reina's voice suddenly pierced through Kumiko's mind and her head jerked up. "W-what?" She asked confused. Reina stared at the girl. She was terrible alright. " Ugh just write this down."

After they finished their work Kumiko was left alone as Reina went to make some more tea. Kumiko looked around in Reina's room. She had been here a few times before. Behind her was a pretty big bed, comfy pillows all over it. She reached out to grab a pillow and hugged it. It smelled slightly like Reina.

Kumiko stared at the ceiling above her. A fancy lamp hung in the middle. To her right were two windows, one reached to the ground, giving entrance to a small balcony. The other ended with a nice space to sit in the windowsill.

The sound of a door opening made Kumiko look back. She beamed happily as she noticed the plate with cookies Reina brought with her.

" So, anything special in mind for tomorrow?" Kumiko asked while munching on a cookie. Reina cocked her head slightly, a habit of her, showing that she was thinking. " Not really," Reina reached out to a cookie. " You're staying the night, right?"

Kumiko nodded cheerfully. " Yup! You'll have me all night!" She said as she reached out for another cookie. " These are delicious!" She complimented. Reina smiled. " I made them myself." She explained and Kumiko rose a brow. " Wow, I never realised you could cook that good?"

Reina actually couldn't. She had messed up so many times before her father approved the snacks, it was painful to remember but she just giggled. " Thanks Kumiko."

The two sat in silence for a few minutes, enjoying their drinks and snacks. Kumiko broke the silence by shifting closer. " So, where are your parents at?" She asked as she took Reina's hand in her own. Reina cocked her head again. " My mom had a party I think, about the publication of her book."

" Oh right! Your mom wrote a book!" Kumiko tuned in. " What was it about again?" She then asked and Reina smirked. " Homosexuality." She said as she intertwined her fingers with Kumiko's. Kumiko coughed, almost choking on her last cookie. " Right."

Reina's mom had watched the friendship between the two girls turning into romance with her own eyes and it had inspired her for another book. She had even talked to Reina about it, Reina had stopped her from interviewing Kumiko.

" Anyway, my dad is still had work. He had a big project going on that he needs to finish soon." Reina then continued as she softly petted Kumiko's back, trying to save the girl from choking. " So tonight we're home alone."

Kumiko suddenly felt nervous. " I see." She just muttered as she glanced at their hands. She then looked Reina in the eyes. She had the sudden urge to hug the girl, hold her close. Maybe even kiss her. Reina smiled. Sometimes Kumiko was unreadable, right now she wasn't.

She leaned in for a kiss and closed her eyes. Kumiko mentally slapped herself for being that obvious. Then, Kumiko decided just to give in to the kiss. Reina felt the slight pressing of Kumiko's lips against her own and smiled.

The girls just kissed a bit like that when the rumbling of Kumiko's stomach interrupted. Reina broke out in laughter as Kumiko turned red. " You can still be hungry after all those cookies just now?" Reina asked through her laughter. Kumiko pouted. " Sorry Kumiko. Should we start making dinner?"

Kumiko chopped some carrots and other vegetables into pieces as Reina prepared the rice. They hummed some music piece together and would sometimes smile at each other. They were both wearing an apron and Kumiko thought Reina looked like an adorable housewife right now.

They finished their preparations and sat down as their food stood on the stove. Reina snuggled up against Kumiko as they sat on the couch, just watching their time away in front of the TV, sometimes checking the food.

Kumiko loved the food and Reina loved watching Kumiko eating it. Of course she enjoyed the food as well. It was just that Kumiko seemed to do everything with so much joy, it was almost creepy. Kumiko looked up for a moment. " Reina, you've been staring at me a lot today."

Reina blushed. " Is that so? Well, I just like watching you." She then stated. " Well, you better not stare at me like that while I'm sleeping." Kumiko said while grinning. " Oh I already did that at our club camp, it was fascinating." Reina deadpanned. " Bloody hell."

Together they washed the dishes. Kumiko sighed satisfied as they finished and turned around. Reina had taken of her apron. She had been wearing her hair in a ponytail before but now pulled out the elastic. Kumiko gulped. " Shall we take a bath together?"

Kumiko felt like she was about to enter heaven, if she hadn't already entered it. She started to unbutton her blouse. She felt like Reina was staring again and didn't even take the time to check if her feelings were right. Instead, she just said, " Reina I know that you're staring."

Reina giggled. She had been taking off her shirt and now wriggled out of her pants. She sneaked up behind Kumiko and attacked the girls sides, earning a loud yelp and then laughing.

"R-Reina! Stop that! I'm trying to take my clothes of!" Kumiko brought out in between her laughing. Finally, Reina gave mercy and stopped, ending her torture with a kiss on Kumiko's cheek. " Hmm, your sides just looked like they wanted it."

Kumiko puffed her cheeks as she pushed Reina away. " Liar." Reina pouted. " Are you mad Kumiko?" She asked. " I'm not. I'm just trying to strip but if you're going to tickle me again, I won't." Kumiko answered. " Using the word strip? How bold of you Kumiko."

A groan echoed through the bathroom. " Reina, stop, please." Reina laughed but then kissed Kumiko again, this time on her lips. " Sorry, I'll stop." She said as she backed away. " I'll go prepare the bath, you take your time to strip." Reina commanded as she winked at the word 'strip'.

A little later the two sat in the bath together across each other. The Kousaka home was pretty spacious and so was the bathroom. Kumiko let out a relieved sigh as she stretched her legs. She then glanced at Reina through her eye lashes. The girl really was a classic beauty.

" Now you're the one staring."

That startled Kumiko. She then just grinned. " Payback." She said as she winked. " Ieuw." Reina muttered and splashed water at Kumiko. "Hey!" Kumiko said as she splashed back. It didn't last long for a splash battle to be born.

They got out after a while. Reina handed Kumiko a towel. As Kumiko dried her face Reina studied her. " Cute freckles there on your back." She said while chuckling. Kumiko turned around with a red head. " Stop it!"

Kumiko then noticed something. " Well that beauty mark on your butt is totally charming." She said while smirking. It was Reina's turn to become a tomato. " Ugh alright. Let's just stop with the teasing."

The euphonium player was happy to agree.

Together they sat on Reina's bed. Asking Kumiko if she wanted to sleep with Reina was nonsense, they would always sleep together in each other's bed if they did a sleep over. This was Kumiko's first sleepover at Reina's house though.

As they dried their hair they talked about the casual things, school, homework and the band. Reina told a story about how the trumpet section tried to steal Yuuko's ribbon one time and how Kaori almost got killed. And then Kumiko told about the time Asuka tried to make a perfect ponytail with Natsuki's hair. It was a lost case.

Kumiko glanced at Reina. She wanted to kiss her. She was going to kiss her. Kumiko crawled over to Reina and leaned in to kiss her. Reina was glad to oblige.

As they kissed, their legs hanging over the bedrail, slightly touching the ground, Reina wrapped her arms around Kumiko's neck. Kumiko's hands, one resting on the bed while the other rested on top of Reina's hip felt a bit cold.

Reina glanced through her eye lashes and smiled as she continued to kiss. Kumiko was totally cute when she was getting kissed. Reina nipped on Kumiko's lower lip and the girl granted her access. Reina pushed her tongue against Kumiko's with eager.

Kumiko wasn't sure how but she ended up slightly hanging over Reina. Reina, still holding on to her neck was panting. Kumiko didn't want to stop kissing. She wanted more. The girl leaned down to kiss the other's neck.

The kiss provoked a nice moan. Kumiko wasn't disappointed and decided to go on with her kissing. She had read somewhere that hickeys were hard to hide and would stay for long so she didn't bite the soft skin, even though she really wanted to.

Reina closed her eyes as she ran her hands through Kumiko's thick curls. She bit her lip. ' _Fuck_.'

Kumiko had started to kiss down towards Reina's collarbone. Reina opened her eyes again and slowly pushed Kumiko back. " Sorry, should I stop?" Kumiko asked. Reina shook her head. She crossed her arms and pulled of her shirt, revealing her chest.

When she was younger, Reina's mother had taught her to take of her bra when she would go to sleep. But, if she was having her lover over, she should hold it on. Her mom never explained why. Reina understood now and she was glad she listened to her mom. Kumiko's expression was gold.

" I.. I uhh, yeah. Damn." Kumiko stuttered as her hands started to shake slightly. Reina smirked and kissed Kumiko again. " Like that?" She asked as she played with Kumiko's hair. " I-I like." Kumiko brought out, earning a laugh. " Do what you want." Reina whispered in Kumiko's ear, the breath tickling Kumiko's skin. " Oh I will."

Kumiko kissed just above the rand of Reina's bra, making the girl shiver. Her hands crept to her back, searching for Reina's bra strap. She found it and quickly unbuttoned it. She took a deep breath and pulled the bra off. Reina blushed and avoided Kumiko's eyes. Kumiko smiled and kissed the girl's hand.

Then, Kumiko continued to kiss down. She passed Reina's neck and collarbone hastily and made her way down to Reina's chest. She was hanging over Reina and didn't even notice that she slowly licked her lips. Reina stared up at her, heart racing loudly.

Kumiko slowly massaged Reina's breast, provoking another moan. " Kumiko." Reina muttered as her eyes fluttered shut. Kumiko bit her lip. Reina was way too cute. She then massaged a nipple with care. She felt her heart skip a beat after she felt the nipple harden.

Then, Kumiko straightened for a moment and took of her shirt. Reina watched her with an intense look in her eyes. Kumiko leaned down to kiss Reina with passion. She rapidly kissed down.

Slowly, she brought her head down to Reina's chest and sucked on the other nipple. Reina's eyes widened and she gasped. Her hands softly ran through Kumiko's hair before pulling. Kumiko couldn't help but smirk. She loved Reina's reactions.

As Kumiko continued to kiss and suck, her right hand slowly slipped down. She managed to pull away Reina's shorts, revealing panties that matched with her bra. Kumiko decided just to let her hand rest above the fabric line for now.

Reina noticed and frowned. She didn't want Kumiko to stop just there. She pulled Kumiko closer to her and kissed her. Then, she cupped Kumiko's head inside her hands, slightly squeezing the girl's cheeks. She leaned towards the girl's ear. " _You can move your hand lower if you want_."

Kumiko let a nervous sigh escape. Her hand slipped inside the fabric and Kumiko closed her eyes as she buried her head in the crook of Reina's neck. Her breath tickled Reina's neck but the girl didn't mind. It felt nice.

The hand slipped lower and Kumiko pressed her lips against Reina's neck. Her fore-finger slipped through the wetness as Kumiko started to bite the skin of Reina's neck. Maybe she'd decided earlier not to make hickeys. That decision was forgotten now.

Reina gasped as Kumiko circled her finger around her clit but didn't touch it directly. She wanted the girl closer. She wrapped her arms around Kumiko's neck and pressed the girl closer against her chest and neck. Kumiko was laying half atop of her now, somewhat uncomfortable but Kumiko didn't complain.

A hard moan escaped from Reina's mouth as Kumiko touched her clit directly. She bit her lip and closed her eyes tight. After rubbing for a minute or so, Kumiko moved her finger lower. She glanced at her girlfriend, who didn't seem to mind and dipped her finger slightly inside Reina.

Reina's eyes opened and widened as she let out a hiss. Kumiko closed her eyes while she pushed her finger deeper inside. Reina's body was no obstacle. Kumiko pumped her finger inside for a little bit before she added another finger.

" Mhmm Kumiko." Reina managed to bring out before she gasped again. Kumiko's breath was now hitting Reina's neck slower. Her fingers fastened and Reina's nails dug into Kumiko's neck. Kumiko went back to Reina's clit for a few seconds before putting her fingers inside again.

Kumiko felt her girlfriend was getting close. The girl rocked herself against her hand, pulled her hair and muttered her name under her breath.

Reina let out a last gasp as she came. Her hands dropped down to her side. Kumiko slowly pulled out her fingers and smirked as she saw the liquid of her girlfriend on them. " You were really hot, moaning my name like that, Reina."

A irritated groan. " Are you seriously saying that now?" Reina asked as she tried to crawl up. It didn't work out since Kumiko was still on top of her. " Move it." She commanded. Kumiko rose a brow. " My, my, aren't you eager to get away from me."

Reina rolled her eyes. " No, Kumiko. I'm just trying to get you underneath me and get my hands inside your pants." She said as she succeeded in getting away from her girlfriend. Kumiko blushed. It was Reina's time to smirk now.

Quickly, Reina unclipped Kumiko's bra and took it off and stared down at the girl for a moment. Kumiko gasped as Reina licked a nipple. Reina grinned as she felt the nipple harden. But this wasn't the place Reina wanted to spend her attention at.

Her hand slid down Kumiko's stomach. She didn't wait for Kumiko's approval and slipped her hand inside Kumiko's panties. Kumiko's eyes widened and she felt her heart race even harder. Could she have an heart attack from sex? She hoped not but it wouldn't be a bad end.

Reina decided since Kumiko teased her, she would tease her now. She slowly circled around Kumiko's clit, long enough to make the girl groan. " I'm sorry about before Reina, okay? Just stop teasing me like that." Kumiko muttered. Reina smirked. " As you wish, princess."

Kumiko's hips buckled up as she started to rub Kumiko's clit. Reina managed to reach a nipple with her mouth and softly sucked on it as she continued to rub. Kumiko closed her eyes again. As much as she wanted to let this last forever, she felt she was getting near. " Reina.."

With a loud gasp Kumiko came undone while biting her lip. Reina watched her girlfriend with amazement and flushed cheeks. After Kumiko calmed down she kissed her softly. " Well, I guess since we're all sweaty, should we take another bath?"

Kumiko smiled and kissed Reina back. " Sure." And as the bathtub filled again, they hugged each other with smiles on their faces, enjoying each other's company.


End file.
